Painful Secrets
by erh713
Summary: Bella moves to Forks from Ireland. She meets the Cullen kids at school. The strange thing is that she already knows about vampires. How does she know and why is she so scared of the Cullens? And what is Charlie hiding? My first fanfic review if u like i.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the names nor Twilight. (only the ones that are not from the Books) SM owns Twilight.**_

* * *

BPOV

I hugged my mother and James, my step-dad, good-bye before I got on the plane from Ireland heading for Denver. From there, I would get on a plane going to Seattle, Washington. I was going to live with my father, Charlie, while my mom and James traveled with his professional soccer team. My mom was slightly paranoid about me staying home alone so much so that I told her I was going to live with my dad. My mom knew that the reason I had to leave Ireland was not because I didn't want to have her worry about me being alone, but something else entirely.

The wet, muggy air hit my face as I stepped out of the plane. There was a light breeze that carried with it the scent of rain and wild flowers and something else that I couldn't quite place, that blew my seemingly impossibly long red hair out like a fan behind me. As I walked down the steps to the terminal I noticed that the sky was cloudy and dark.

_Great, more bipolar weather! _I thought.

I saw my dad waiting for my by the door of the pick-up area. As I hurried over to him, me being me, I managed to trip over my own two feet, and stumbled into him.

"Sorry about that, Dad, I guess my balance hasn't improved since last time." I said as I gave him a hug.

"It's okay. No harm done." He sighed as he returned my hug.

As we walked to the car, I saw he had brought the cruiser. _Great_, I thought. He asked my how my flight was over from Ireland, where I had lived with my mom until she met a pro-soccer player named James. When they had gotten married and started traveling with James's soccer team, I decided to move to Forks with my father Charlie.

"I enrolled you in the local high school… You start tomorrow." I noticed my father was talking to me as I came back from zoning out.

"Okay, that works for me." I replied. "Um, Dad, do you by chance know where I can buy a car?" I asked.

His response to that was to chuckle. "There's no need for you to buy a car. I bought Billy's old Ford Pick–Up from him. It's old, but it runs," he told me.

As I hugged him I said, "Thanks, Dad. That makes my life a lot easier."

As we pulled up in front of the house I noticed a navy blue old pick up with silver stripes in the driveway and, for me, since I don't care much for expensive cars, it was absolutely perfect.

The next day I woke up at six to get ready for school. I showered, and as I waited for my hair to dry so I could brush it out without making my head hurt, ate breakfast and got my backpack ready.

As I pulled up to Forks High School, everyone outside turned to stare, at me or my truck I couldn't tell which, as I pulled into a parking spot, I saw a new looking silver Volvo sitting in a spot away from all the other cars. Whoever's it was, the owner had to be rich or something.

The day went pretty smooth. When I say smooth, I mean I managed not to fall flat on my face, though I did trip going up the stairs. Gym was the class I feared the most, although since I was new I didn't have to do anything other than sit and watch the soccer game. At lunch, I sat with a couple people who had been in my English, Spanish and in Gym with me. They seemed really nice and the two girls, Angela and Jessica had already asked me if they could be my best friends which I thought was kind of weird but I liked that they were so open to me.

When I arrived at my Biology class, I saw _him_; a boy with blond, wind blown hair, pale skin, and weird colored eyes. When I walked through the door, he stiffened and covered his mouth and nose. The teacher told me to sit in the only available seat, which was right next to, as the teacher told me, Jasper. He scooted as far away from me as the desk would allow and turned his face away, so that he wouldn't have to look and smell me, I think. Although, when I casually smelled my hair, it smelled like my usual strawberry and raspberry shampoo, so I couldn't think of what his problem could be. When the bell finally rang he shot out of his seat and bolted for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

That night when I got home from school, I couldn't stop thinking about the blond haired boy from Bio. He was like a puzzle that I couldn't figure out how to start putting together.

When I walked into Biology the next day I was disappointed to see that Jasper wasn't there. I had been planning on asking him what his problem was.

I got my chance three days later when he was back in class. I walked over to the desk and dropped my stuff on the floor by my chair. Just as I was about to turn around and ask him, he said

"Hi I didn't get the chance in introduce myself the other day. I'm Jasper Cullen."

"Hi I'm Bella, but you probably already knew that." I stuttered out.

At lunch that day, I saw Jasper coming towards me. When he stopped in front of me he asked if I would like to join him and his brothers and sisters at their table. I didn't want to be rude so I said that I would be there as soon as I got my lunch.

His sister, Alice, reminded my of a pixie who had had way to much sugar or caffeine or both. She didn't seem to be able to sit still as she asked me about who I had lived with before I came to Forks and how I felt about my mom marrying a younger guy, although James isn't that much younger, why did I move here, and other stuff that seemed to be completely unrelated. She also made the very obvious observation about my accent, which kind of annoyed me because I thought that I had managed to get rid of most of it.

What was interesting though was all of their reactions when I told I had moved over here from Ireland. They seemed downright shocked, even a little skeptical when I said that.

That's when I noticed their eyes. They all had golden eyes, which even in Ireland is not normal. They weren't all the same color of gold however it varied from Alice's sunny, bright gold to Edward's butterscotch to Jasper's orange and golden to Emmett's golden brown and Rosalie's plain gold.

The first thing to flash through my mind was_ Oh, shit more vampires! Why the heck are they in a school with a whole lot of humans?_

I stood up and bolted from the cafeteria, not caring that everyone including them was staring at my retreating back. I ran to the student courtyard and when I reached it I spotted a somewhat secluded corner and sunk down against the wall and started trying to not only calm my breathing but to not start crying as well.

I heard the sound of many footsteps making their way into the courtyard, and tried to make myself as small and unnoticeable as possible. Unfortunately, my plan didn't seem to work as not one but five pairs of eloquently clad feet appeared in my line of sight. When I looked up, my heart seemed to freeze and then pick up double time.

When I saw their faces above me, the tears I had been trying to hold back started to cascade down my face, and I sobbed, "Please don't hurt me. I wont tell anyone, I promise. Just leave me alone."

They all stepped back in shock or confusion, I was not sure which, and I wasn't about to stop and ask. I stood up and ran for my car, reaching it I fumbled for my keys and finally got the door unlocked. Sadly, fate seemed to have decided that it liked playing with my emotions, and me because as soon as I got the door unlocked and started to open it, it was slammed shut, and someone grabbed my keys from my hands. I whirled around, ready to scream or faint which ever happened first, and saw that all five of the Cullen's were standing in front of me, well Jasper was standing to my left with my keys in one hand and his other on my door keeping it shut.

Jasper stared at me. "What did you mean when you said that you wont tell anyone our secret?" he stated plainly.

At the same time Alice asked, "Why did you think we were going to hurt you?"

I knew there was no way they were going to let me leave unless I told them what I knew. So, I looked down at the ground and in one big hurry managed to stammer, "I-I-I know what you are. But I won't tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me anyways. So please, please just let me go home and leave me alone."

The looks on their faces varied from shocked, confused, horror, dumbstruck and angered. I noticed that Jasper's hand had fallen off my door and my keys were now on the verge of falling out of his hand, so I quickly grabbed them and wrenched my door open enough so I could climb in, slammed it and started my truck. I threw the truck into reverse, backed out, put it in drive, and got the heck out of dodge.

The minute I got pulled into the drive I turned the truck off and bolted for the front door. Reaching up into the eaves I felt for the key once I had it I jammed it into the lock and as fast as possible I unlocked the door. Once the door was open, I did a quick look over my shoulder to make sure that nobody was in behind me then I slipped into the house and shut the door throwing the lock home.

I took a moment to take a deep breathe or two. Then once I was a little calmer I headed up to my room. Once I got to my room, which I had had my dad repaint with blues and greens, I fell onto my bed and tried to forget about what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

APOV

I saw Bella walking into lunch with Jasper and I was so excited because I knew we were going to be like sisters.

As soon as she sat down I started asking questions about who she had lived with before moving to Forks, why had she moved here and once I found out about her moms new husband, I asked her if she was ok with her mother marrying a younger guys. My comment about her accent seemed to annoy her for some reason.

What I hadn't seen or expected was that she was from Ireland. This took not only me but also my whole family by surprise. I suddenly had a vision of Bella in the student courtyard, and it looked like she was having a panic attack or something like that and then she looked up and I saw a look of absolute terror on her face. I came out of the vision just in time to hear Bella's heart rate go up and Bella herself shoot up from her chair and run out of the cafeteria.

I looked around at my brothers and sister to so the shocked and confused looks on their faces.

Jasper murmured, "She is terrified of something, but I have no idea what it would be. Edward can you read her mind?"

"No, I can't read her. Its like she's not there." Edward replied.

"Come on guys, let's go find her and ask her what is wrong." I urged.

We followed Bella's scent into the student courtyard. As we entered the yard we heard Bella's gasp and her attempt to become invisible. We stopped just inside her line of vision. When she looked up I understood my vision, we were what Bella was so terrified of. The look and tears on her face made my dead heart ache to try and tell it was ok. She whimpered, "Please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just leave me alone,"

and then ran out of the courtyard.

My family was in various states of confusion and shock as we ran after her. We reached her just as she got her door unlocked and was starting to open it. Jasper ran forward firmly shut door and grabbed her keys from her hand. She jumped and whirled around looking like she was going to faint or scream although I wasn't sure which one it was going to be.

Jasper stated plainly, "What did you mean when you said that you won't tell anyone our secret?"

At the same time I asked, "Why did you think we were going to hurt you?"

She looked at her feet and sighed. She stammered, "I-I-I know what you are. But I won't tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me anyways. So please, please just let me go home and leave me alone."

Everyone froze. _She knew. How nobody is supposed to know about what we are!_

Bella took advantage of us being frozen to grab her keys from Jasper and jump in her truck. She gunned it out of the parking spot and sped towards her house.

We finally unfroze and looked at each other in shock and disbelieve. Me and Edward made eye contact and said at the same time, "We need to talk to Carlisle, now."

We jumped into our cars and Jasper called Carlisle asking him to come home right away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up. I just finished my sophomore year in high school and this year I took a lot of upper level classes so I didn't have a lot of time to update. I have up to chapter 7 done but I have hit a uh rather large and stubborn brick wall of writers block with chapter 8. **

**FYI: I may only be updating my story during my summer breaks so. Anyhow on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but any random characters and the plot everything is owned by Meyers.**

Chapter 4-

BPOV

All I could think about was; _why were they at the school? Why were their eyes gold? Why didn't they just drag me off when they found out that I knew? _ I was starting to hyperventilate and I knew I had to calm down before Charlie came home and started asking me why I looked like I was about to pass out.

Just than the doorbell rang, startling me and making me jump. That's odd; I hadn't heard any cars pull up or anything. I took a peek out my window and just about had a heart attack. There was a silver Volvo, a blue motorbike with green flames, and a black Mercedes in the driveway. I recognized the Volvo and the bike and knew that it was Jasper and his family at the door.

I walked down the steps slowly and carefully, it would not be good to fall down the stairs and bleed with five plus vampires outside my door. Taking a deep breath and praying to Oghma that I would get out of this alive; I undid the dead bolt and opened the door to see seven vampires in front of me. Rosalie looked pissed, Emmett looked bored, Jasper looked like he was in pain (again), and the rest looked very interested. I stood there staring at them, wondering if my heart would give out before I could pass out. (**A/N Oghma is the Celtic god of knowledge)**

The one who was closest to the door and to me was blond pale and somewhat young looking. He stuck out his hand and said, in what I think was supposed to be a calming comforting voice, "Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme. Our kids told us what happened at school today. We were hoping we could talk to you and figure out what is going on. May we come in?"

I just nodded, stepped back from the door, and started walking towards the living room, really not wanting to shake his hand. He looked a little disappointed about that but followed me into the living room.

"Um, you can just sit wherever you want." I said trying to keep my voice steady as I leaned against the wall.

"No, that's fine you can take a seat if you wish to Miss. Swan," Carlisle protested.

I just shook my head and remained standing as close to the exit as I could without being really obvious about it. If I had to defend myself or rather try to defend myself against these vampires I wanted as much of a head start as I could get.

"So you wanted to ask me some questions. Feel free to start whenever you want." I said as casually as I could manage.

Carlisle took a deep breath before saying, "Well, you told my kids that you know what we are. I was wondering what exactly you think we are and how…?"

I cut in before he had a chance to finish that statement. "You are vampires, although since your eyes are not red, you probably don't drink from humans, and as to how I know that I am not at liberty to tell you at this point in time. So if that's all you wanted to know…."

"WAIT!" interjected Alice suddenly, "Why can't you tell us how you know that we are vampires? And why did you think we were going to hurt you this afternoon at school? Please we just want to know what you know and how much you know." (**A/N did that confuse anybody?)**

I knew that I couldn't tell them the truth. They could and probably would kill me or something worse. So, panicking I did the only thing I could think to do. I bolted for the front door, which was still open. As I ran past Carlisle, I saw his hand shoot out and grab me by the right arm. I heard, "Please we just want to know", as I felt my sleeve move down my shoulder and my hair went over my left shoulder as I was pulled to a stop. I let out a cry of pain and fear but mainly pain as he grabbed my "knife" wounds. There was a collective intake of breath and after that all I knew was the darkness of unconscious.


	5. life doesnt play fair

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, I am really sorry about updating. I have written through chapter 7 and am trying to finish chapter 8. However, this year I had a summer job and did not have to update and it is also my senior year of high school. I will try to update either over the upcoming winter break, over spring break, and or during the summer. But I may have very little time and I have also hit a steel plated, brick and concrete wall of writers block. I started this story my freshman year of high school during study hall and never really made plans to make it a big multi-chaptered story. I will be lucky if I can make it to 10. So anyway, I will try to update but life right now may or may not allow me too.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

BPOV

I drifted in the pain-free land of darkness, not caring about anything or anyone. For the first time since I had been attacked I felt strangely at peace. I didn't feel the pain of the injury or the fear that I was going to be attacked again. I just drifted in peace. I don't know how long I drifted for; I just know that I suddenly felt a sharp stab in my left arm that caused me to let out a whimper of pain.

"She's coming around. Charlie, why don't you let her stay over here at my house? I have all the things I need here and you won't have to worry about paying medical bills." Someone said.

"Very well than, Dr. Cullen. However, I want to know the instant she wakes up or if something else happens." I recognized my dad's voice. He sounded a tad apprehensive about leaving me here.

I heard what sounded like a door slam and then the sound of a car pulling away.

"Alice, how long until she wakes up?" the voice that I realize belongs to Dr. Cullen asks anxiously. At this point, I start to have a panic attack even though I am only half conscious.

"Geez, Carlisle can you give her something to help calm her down. I can only do so much with her unconscious. She's having a panic attack!" Jasper growl.

I feel the needle slip into my arm then the sting of the medication as it runs through my veins calming me down and letting the darkness close in again.

"Alice, how long?"

"About 12 hours I think." That was the last thing I heard before I gave way to the darkness once more.

As I drifted, I dreamed.

_I was running through a dark dense forest. The trees seemed to be getting closer and closer together and the forest was growing getting darker and darker as I ran. CRACK! Suddenly, there was a dark haired female standing in front of me, growling._

_I heard the sound of running feet behind me but before I could turn around someone wrapped steel arms around my chest, effectively pinning my arms at my sides. The person behind growled in my ear as I whimpered in sheer terror, "You are lucky your stepfather James is so feared in our world. Otherwise, you would have disappeared a long time ago."_

_By now the female had crept closer to the person holding me. "Luke, we need to take her with us now. James is a tracker. He'll find us if we don't move soon." She hissed her eyes darting around in fear. "Laura, who said we were going to take little Bella with us?" Luke, "I plan on leaving her here with a little…reminder, shall we say?" He chuckled evilly. _

_With that he moved one of his long nailed hands to grip my upper-right arm and suddenly dug his nails painfully deep into my arm causing me to scream. My arm felt like it was burning as I continued to scream and moan in pain._

_I felt myself hitting the ground and heard Luke say as he laughed, "Oh, and Bella, before I came here, I soaked my nails in my venom. So the wound is going to burn like the very fires of hell itself. Oh, and it won't ever heal completely. Ta, ta little Bella." The ground and the forest started to fade into blackness._

I felt myself being gently shaken and heard someone calling urgently, "Bella! Bella, wake up. You're safe; nobody is going to hurt you. Please, Bella, open your eyes!"

As I opened my eyes and blinked everything into focus, I aware that I was drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. I noticed that most of the Cullen's were either standing at the foot of the bed or were watching from the doorway, except Carlisle, who was standing to the right of my head looking very concerned and slightly nervous. When I looked to the left I saw Jasper sitting on the bed clutching my hand and looking at me with worry, concern, fear, and something else flashing across his face.

Suddenly, I was aware of a throbbing pain in my right arm and winced. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle move to touch my arm and I involuntarily flinched away from him.

Even though I knew in my head that he wasn't going to hurt me and that I could trust all of them, my logical side was telling me that to get away from them and to run as fast and far as I could.

I was confused and afraid, my thoughts were running circles in my mind, going back and forth between telling them everything and just doing what they wanted me to do, and then run the first opportunity I had.

Jasper must have noticed my stiff silence because he slowly leaned forward and said, "Bella, there is no reason for you to be afraid. No one here will hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you."

I must have looked shocked because he chuckled softly before saying, "Bella, I know you are afraid and confused because I am an empath which means I can feel and manipulate other people's emotions. Please, trust me and let me help you. We don't want you to be afraid of us, or for you to be in pain. We all like you a lot maybe more than we should."

I looked around the room and saw on everyone's face the emotions that Jasper had just described. For the first time since I had been attacked I felt loved, wanted and for once almost completely safe around vampires.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

JPOV

After I told Bella what my gift was and that the whole family wanted to help her with whatever she was going through she seemed shocked but she relaxed a little bit.

"Bella, can Carlisle look at your arm now? He won't hurt you and if you start to feel uncomfortable he will back off." I asked quietly.

She looked from me to Carlisle and then slowly nodded her head. Carlisle moved forward slowly so as not to startle her. When he touched her arm she winced and bit her lip to keep from screaming. He examined it carefully, cleaned it, and then wrapped it so that it wouldn't be exposed.

Carlisle took a deep breath and asked, "Bella, who…what… Bella, how did this happen? It smells slightly of vampire venom."

Bella looked down at her knees her hair falling to cover her face. I could feel her nervousness and fear. "Bella, if you aren't ready to tell us you don't have to. Carlisle just needs to know as much as possible to help your arm heal." I said.

"No, it's not that I'm not ready to tell you. I just don't want you to think poorly of me. It's kind of hard to know where to begin and what to tell you." She confessed shyly, still looking at her knees.

Carlisle nodded and said, "Why don't we go down to the living room. That way everyone can hear it from you. There is also more room down there. Jasper can carry you down there, so you don't have to walk."

She nodded and I picked her up and carried her bridal style down the stairs, into the living room and set her on the couch than sat next to her. Everyone came down after us and sat around us where Bella could easily see them.

BPOV

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, please don't interrupt me. I don't know if I could start up again."

Jasper rubbed my back and said, "Bella, don't worry about us interrupting you. We just want to know what happened."

"After my mother met James she was truly happy for the first time in a while. So I didn't say anything about her dating a younger guy. Once they got married, James took about a month and a half off from soccer and helped us move in with him."

"After we were settled, he told us that he was a vampire. My mom thought it was a joke but then we both noticed his eyes. They were a funky goldish-blackish color, from, as he put it, hunting the big wild Irish game, which scared the heck out of my mom and me. He let us get our fright and shock out of our systems, and then said that if my mom didn't want to be with him anymore that he understood."

"My mom knew that she was still in love with James even though he was a vampire. James gave me a choice. I could live with them; live in my own house nearby or have him pay for a ticket to live with my dad in America. I choose to live with them."

"Up until about six months ago everything was fine. My mom was happily married. And I was, thanks to James, getting straight A's. That all changed when James was called away for a last minute weekend training camp for his soccer team.

"The day he was supposed to be home I went for a walk in the forest behind our house. I went about 6 or 7 miles to a lake where we used to go swimming as a family. I sat on the shore and just kind of zoned out for who knows how long.

"I noticed that the sky was gradually getting darker so I started for home. As I started home I heard someone or something following me, I started jogging. Before long I was flat out running," I paused, taking a shaky breath and closed my eyes, and remembered that day.

"About 2 miles from the lake, there was a flash of lightning followed closely by a peal of thunder. Once the spots had faded from my eyes, I saw a dark haired female crotched in front of my snarling. I skidded to a stop and stared at her."

"I heard the soft sounds feet hitting the ground behind me, but before I could turn to look, someone wrapped steel arms around my torso, effectively pinning my arms to my sides.

The person behind me growled, in my ear as I started to shiver in sheer terror, "You are lucky your stepfather, James, is so feared in our world. Otherwise, you would have disappeared a long time ago. Your blood smells so sweet and calls to us." I shivered.

Even just thinking about that day had me shaking with fear. I felt waves of calm and courage roll over me, but they only helped a little. Carlisle said, "Bella is you don't want to go on you…" But I shook my head saying, "No, I have to tell you this," so I continued.

"During this little speech, the female had crept closer to the person holding me. " Luke, we need to take her with us now. James is a tracker. He'll find us if we don't move now." She hissed, her eyes darting around in fear.

"Laura, who said we were going to take little Bella with us?" Luke said, "I plan on leaving her here with a little…reminder, shall we say?" He chuckled evilly. With that he moved one of his long nailed hands to grip my upper right arm and dug his nails painfully deep into my skin causing me to scream bloody murder. My arm felt like it was burning as I shrieked and groaned in pain. He dropped me, licking my blood off his nails and whispered, "I will come back for you at some point, my dear." Then he turned to go only to turn back and say, "Oh, and Bella, before I came here I soaked my nails in my venom. So the wound is going to start to burn like the very fires of hell itself. Oh, and it will never heal completely. Ta, ta, little Bella." He laughed."

"At this point I passed out from the pain and from blood loss. When I woke up, I was still on the forest floor. I heard James calling my name and moaned. I heard or rather felt James running towards me. When he reached me he gently picked me up and asked me what had happened."

"When I told him everything he was absolutely livid. That was the first time I ever felt truly scared for my mom and I. After that I basically locked myself in the house only leaving for school. When James's soccer team started traveling my mom was worried about me staying home alone. So I asked Charlie if I could come live with him. I hadn't visited him for about 5 years so he was excited about me moving in with him. And you all know basically the rest of the story."

By the time I was done I had tears running down my face and was shivering despite the blanket around my shoulders.


	8. authors note

This is the last full chapter I have.

I am sorry if you do not like it, I have started my freshman year of college.

I no longer have the inspiration to write this story that I started my freshman year of high school. If someone wants to adopted it or something let me know and I will send you the part of chapter 7 I have done. I will keep the story up even if someone does adopted it.

Thank you to those who reviewed and said that I was a great writer, there are some parts of the story where I had my best friend read it and then what suggestions she made I did.


End file.
